The Almighty's Weakness
by njuuuu
Summary: Tinggal satu pertanyaan yang tersisa, siapkah Hinata untuk memaksa masuk ke dalam dunia kecil Sasuke yang dikenal penyendiri, egois, dan keras kepala itu? Dan jawabannya juga hanya satu; tidak./SasuHina/Chaptered/Applied warning inside/RnR?
1. Ignore The Weak

**The Almighty's Weakness**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Possibly out-of-character, typos, the fuck with this shit? Why so serious?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kebakaran mengerikan yang meraup habis apartemen tempatnya menetap, ayahnya mengatakan kalau Hinata sebaiknya tinggal untuk beberapa waktu dengan anak temannya. Sementara kakak sepupunya, Neji ikut membantu mencarikan tempat tinggal yang baru.

Hinata tak bisa menolak. Tepatnya, ia hanya tak berani mengatakan _'tidak'_ pada sosok sang ayah. Lagipula, siapa yang senekat itu melawan perkataan pria yang diamnya saja mengerikan. Kecuali mereka yang bosan hidup dan lebih memilih mati tanpa ada embel-embel bunuh diri.

Bukannya mustahil juga ia pulang ke rumah dan tinggal saja di sana. Tapi, Hinata tak mau merepotkan Neji lagi karena sibuk mengantar jemput Hanabi dan dirinya, padahal kakak sepupunya itu juga punya pekerjaan menumpuk di perusahaan ayahnya sebagai calon pewaris Hyuuga Zaibatsu nanti. Terlebih, ia tak mungkin menghabiskan waktu lama di perjalanan ke tempat kuliahnya, meskipun menggunakan kendaraan umum seperti kereta api atau bis sekalipun.

Sederhananya, Hinata _tidak punya_ pilihan lain.

Mau tak mau, suka tak suka (jika Hinata boleh berkata jujur, ia tidak mau dan tidak suka), Hinata akhirnya setuju saja―setelah perdebatan batin yang ia alami berakhir dengan dramatis.

Maka, di sinilah ia berdiri. Di depan pintu putih sambil membawa koper dan tas besar berisi baju beserta buku-buku pelajarannya. Bibirnya digigit cukup keras, Hinata yakin pasti ada bekas. Hinata tidak peduli. Ia ingin sekali pergi dan bersimpuh di hadapan ayahnya untuk menetap di tempat lain saja. Sayangnya, hal itu _mustahil_. Hinata tidak mungkin menarik kata-katanya lagi. Ia sudah menyanggupi, dan tinggal melaksanakan saja. Apa susahnya? Hanya tinggal di sana paling lama satu bulan―semoga kurang, membantu sedikit pekerjaan rumah, dan mungkin mengobrol mempererat pertemanan?

Benar, kan? _Apa_ susahnya?

Kecuali kalau anak teman ayah yang dimaksud Hizashi adalah si bungsu Uchiha, maka yang terakhir perlu Hinata eliminasi. Jangan sampai ada pikiran seperti itu lagi, sebisa mungkin.

Iya, benar. _Si_ bungsu Uchiha. Anak paling bontot dari Fugaku dan Mikoto yang merupakan teman dekat ayah dan mendiang ibunya. Adik kandung dari Itachi, sahabat kakak sepupunya. Dan teman sekolahnya sejak kecil, Uchiha ... Sasuke.

 _Teman_. Satu kata dengan arti sebatas rekan sekelas saja, tidak lebih. Dan Hinata sendiri tidak mau melebih-lebihkan. Justru, ia tidak ingin ada kata teman di antara namanya dengan pria yang dimaksud. Tidak, sama sekali tidak mau.

Tangannya memencet ulang bel di samping pintu, bergetar. Hinata takut, sungguh, ia tidak bohong. Kakinya saja tidak mau berhenti gemetar, dan ia ingin menangis sambil berlari ke makam ibunya kalau perlu.

Sejak ia masih menggunakan popok, ibunya dan nyonya Uchiha sudah mengenalkan Sasuke pada dirinya. Dan itu bukan awal pertemanan yang menyenangkan, percayalah. Hinata masih tak mau mengingat kejadian di mana si Sasuke sialan itu melempar kodok ke arahnya― _terserah_ , Hinata tidak peduli dari mana dan sejak kapan bayi Uchiha itu memegang kodok di tangannnya. Kemudian, pertama menginjak taman kanak-kanak, Sasuke memasukkan setoples kecoak ke dalam tasnya sebelum berangkat. Lagi-lagi Hinata tidak mau tahu dari mana Sasuke mendapatkannya. Lalu, saat masuk sekolah dasar, ia menemukan ular di dalam sepatunya. Kecil, tapi sukses membuat Hinata tak mau ke luar rumah seminggu penuh dari kamar. Sungguh, Hinata heran bagaimana _si_ Uchiha kurang ajar itu menyimpan makhluk-makhluk menjijikkan tersebut.

Perlu disebutkan lagi beberapa kelakuan _antik_ Sasuke yang membuat Hinata semakin membencinya? Kira-kira Hinata membutuhkan waktu enam jam penuh dan dua jam tambahan untuk acara tangis-menangis yang memilukan.

Hinata sempat mendengar di seberang telepon Neji mengamuk setelah tahu dengan siapa ia harus tinggal. Yang benar saja? Seorang gadis tinggal bersama dengan laki-laki yang kelakuannya sulit ditebak seperti Sasuke? Hanya berdua? Dalam satu rumah? Ia sudah menimbang untuk ikut saja menumpang di apartemen Sakura yang tidak terlalu jauh dari universitasnya. Tapi, gadis permen karet itu sudah membagi ruangan dengan sahabatnya, Ino. Hinata juga tak enak kalau harus menjadi benalu bagi mereka. Terlebih, Hizashi sudah memandatkan kalau ia harus tinggal dengan Sasuke. _Titik_. Neji saja langsung membungkam mulutnya, apalagi Hinata.

Kalau saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, Hinata pasti tidak usah susah-susah ke sini mencari _mati_. Ini semua gara-gara tetangganya tak sengaja meledakkan petasan di dalam kamar dan menghanguskan hampir setengah bangunan. Hinata tidak tahu untuk apa semua petasan-petasan itu, dan Hinata juga tidak berani bertanya. Tidak kalau tetangga yang dimaksud adalah pria dengan bekas jahitan di kedua lengan dan selalu terlihat menyengir lebar cenderung maniak. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Untungnya tidak ada korban jiwa, ia hanya harus mengganti semua kerugian saja.

Tinggal satu pertanyaan yang tersisa, siapkah Hinata untuk _memaksa_ masuk ke dalam dunia kecil Sasuke yang dikenal penyendiri, egois, dan keras kepala itu?

Dan jawabannya juga hanya satu; _tidak_.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendengarnya jelas. Suara bel yang bergema di dalam apartemennya tiga kali berturut-turut. Juga bunyi ketukan pintu lemah beberapa kali sebelum hening. Hanya saja, Sasuke bukan tipe orang penyabar. Kalau dianalogikan, urat kesabarannya itu sependek korek api, mungkin kurang. Ia tidak pernah, dan tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain masuk ke hidupnya. Minimal dunia kecilnya saja, seperti rumah ini misalnya. Sekarang ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, kesunyian dan kesendirian tanpa ada usikan orang lain yang menyebalkan. Ini adalah mimpinya sejak dulu, jauh dari ibunya yang cerewet, ayahnya yang pengatur, dan kakak laki-lakinya yang jahil.

Tapi tetap saja, gerak-geriknya masih dalam pengawasan orangtuanya. Intinya, mereka masih mempunyai hak untuk menetapkan apa yang harus dan apa yang tidak dalam hidup Sasuke. Sekali pernah terlintas untuk memberontak, berpindah haluan menjadi anak durhaka sejenak, tapi pasti akan sangat berakibat fatal bagi uang jajannya―dan Fugaku tidak bercanda saat ia bilang akan menarik paksa seluruh tabungannya.

Maka, Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangkat telepon atau membalas pesan mereka dengan gumaman berarti setuju namun kentara terpaksa tentang apa saja yang mereka suruh padanya.

Berbicara tentang telepon, ia baru saja mendapat panggilan dari ibunya untuk meminjamkan ruangan kosong di apartemennya bagi tempat tinggal Hinata sementara.

Kalimat pertama yang terlintas di benaknya adalah, " _Siapa Hinata_?" Setelah Mikoto tertawa gemas dan menjawab pertanyaannya, sedikit demi sedikit memori Sasuke terbuka. _Oh, gadis cengeng yang takut kodok itu_. Kerutan di keningnya semakin ke bawah. Pertanda tidak suka. Bukan hanya karena ia dipaksa membagi ruangannya dengan orang lain, tapi Sasuke juga tak mau berinteraksi apapun dengan siapapun, apalagi harus setiap hari sampai _'sementara waktu_ ' itu berakhir.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Sasuke tidak pernah mempunyai teman. Karena bagi Sasuke, seorang teman hanyalah manusia keji yang menginginkan dirinya untuk kepentingan pribadi saja. Bahkan saat Mikoto mengatakan kalau Hinata bukan tipe orang yang akan membobol isi lemarinya dan mencuri semua perhiasan miliknya di sana, Sasuke tidak peduli. Mau apapun alasannya, ia tidak mau ada orang lain di dalam hidupnya.

Tapi sekali lagi, ingat saja kalau Sasuke bukanlah anak yang durhaka. Karena tahu akan seburuk apa akibatnya kalau ia membantah perintah ayah dan ibunya, Sasuke pun dihadapkan pada jalan buntu. Satu-satunya jalan keluar yang ada hanya menjawab, " _Hn_."

Tetap saja, ia keras kepala. Batinnya masih bersikeras kalau ia tidak mau membagi ruangan dengan orang lain. Maka itulah, kenapa pintu masih saja tertutup rapat.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke sudah lama berdiri di sana. Diam-diam menunggu kedatangan _tamu_ tak diundang tersebut melalui lubang kecil di pintu, menyipitkan sebelah mata sambil mengintip halaman depan apartemennya itu. Ketika Hinata sudah berada di seberang pintu dan membunyikan bel sekali, Sasuke menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal, dan mendengus kasar. Mungkin berpura-pura tuli akan membuat Hinata pergi pada akhirnya. Tapi, tiga puluh menit berlalu Hinata masih saja diam di tempatnya dengan wajah memelas yang sekilas terlihat oleh Sasuke. Kemudian, tiga puluh menit berikutnya Hinata sudah menyandarkan diri pada dinding balkon sambil mencuri pandang pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya. Lalu, tiga puluh menit berikutnya Hinata kembali mengetuk pintu dengan sabar. Tiga puluh menit selanjutnya gadis itu sudah berjongkok di depan pintu.

"Kenapa dia belum pulang-pulang?" Sasuke menggumam sambil menggaruk kasar rambut hitamnya. Ia jadi kesal sendiri. Kalau saja orang lain yang sekarang berada di posisinya, pasti akan luluh karena kasihan melihat Hinata di luar sana berkail-kali mengusap pelupuk matanya yang hampir membiarkan air mata mengalir dan agak memeluk badannya yang bergetar.

Di luar dingin dan hampir malam. Tapi, Sasuke tetap bertindak egois dan keras kepala, meskipun ia tidak menyadari sifatnya yang menyebalkan itu. Bagi Sasuke, ini adalah strategi agar Hinata cepat pergi, jauh-jauh kalau perlu. Jika ia berhasil membuat gadis indigo itu menyingkir karena tidak pernah dibukakan pintu, artinya Sasuke _menang_. Namun, kalau Hinata masih teguh untuk berdiri diam di sana, berarti Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan Hinata masuk ke dalam (ia tidak mau mengaku kalah). Dan semisalnya Sasuke memenangkan _pertaruhan_ ini, ia hanya akan mengatakan kalau sejak awal Hinata tidak pernah datang ke apartemennya. Hinata mungkin akan menyangkal pernyataannya, tapi tak akan ada yang tahu siapa yang jujur dan siapa yang berbohong.

Mudah, _bukan_?

Sayangnya, Hinata tak beranjak satu meter pun dari tempatnya berpijak. Meski ini sudah jam delapan malam, gadis itu masih mencengkram erat bagian bawah _cardigan_ biru mudanya, menunggu pintu dibukakan agar ia bisa segera menghangatkan diri di dalam. Dan kalau Sasuke tetap keras kepala begini, perutnya tidak akan tahan. Sialnya, kulkas hari ini kosong tanpa ada bahan makanan, Sasuke butuh asupan makan malam sekarang juga.

Dan tiga puluh menit terakhir, Sasuke menyerah.

Dengan berat hati, Sasuke _akhirnya_ membukakan pintu, "Iya, iya! Masuklah."

Hinata menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka dan mata melebar, bertanya setengah berbisik, "Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ di-di rumah?" Tentu saja gadis itu akan penasaran. Orang gila mana yang membiarkan tamu menunggu lima jam di luar?

"Tidak, aku baru pulang tapi kau tak melihatku masuk ke rumah," ucap Sasuke sekenanya, sebelum menambahkan, "Aku _ketiduran_."

Dan, ya, Sasuke _adalah_ orang gila itu.

"Be-begitu? Ma-maaf kalau membangunkan Sasuke- _kun_."

"Terserah. Cepat masuk dan buat makan malam."

Mendengar permintaan―tepatnya paksaan―Sasuke, Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan menautkan alisnya, bingung. "Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ belum makan?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Sasuke memutar kepalanya tak mau menatap Hinata. Apa iya Sasuke harus bilang kalau dia menunggu Hinata enyah dari depan apartemennya agar bisa membeli bahan makanan untuk perutnya yang mengamuk sejak tadi? _Tidak_. Kalau Sasuke bisa berpura-pura tuli, itu berarti ia juga bisa berpura-pura punya hati. "Hn," adalah jawaban Sasuke, seperti biasanya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku... a-aku rapihkan dulu barang-barangku se-sebentar."

Sasuke menyingkir memberi akses masuk untuk sang gadis. Ia membiarkan Hinata berjalan duluan ke ruang tengah, sementara Sasuke mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu. Pemuda _raven_ itu baru menyusul Hinata kemudian setelah memastikan pintu tertutup rapat.

"Ruanganmu di sebelah kamarku," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ruangan yang masih ditutup di sebelah kanan tempat mereka berdiri. Hinata mengangguk pelan, menarik kopernya, dan bersiap-siap membuka pintu, tapi tangannya tertahan karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menambahkan, "Bukanya pelan-pelan."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya bingung, tapi mematuhi peringatan Sasuke. Knop pintu ditariknya penuh hati-hati, seakan ia sedang menahan sebuah telur di ujung jari. Dan saat pintu terbuka, bersamaan dengan pekikan terkejut Hinata, Sasuke menyeringai puas.

"I-i-ini... i-ini ka-kamarku?"

"Iya, kecuali kau mau tidur di atas sofa, ruangan di dalam adalah sepenuhnya milikmu, _tuan putri_ ," ucap Sasuke dengan nada menyindir dan berlalu begitu saja ke atas sofa di ruang tengah sambil menekan tombol untuk menyalakan televisi.

Hinata ingin menangis. Tidak, Hinata _sudah_ menangis... dalam hatinya. Ia sudah membulatkan tekad kalau dia bukanlah Hinata yang dulu, yang cengeng. Tapi, tetap saja berbeda kalau yang dihadapinya sekarang adalah sebuah kamar dengan penerangan minim, dus-dus berserakan di pojok, gitar rusak yang tergeletak di tengah ruangan, belasan sarang laba-laba menggantung di atas, kecoa yang berkeliaran, dan... apa _itu_ celana dalam?

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ ," Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang masih menikmati tayangan di hadapannya, "I-itu gudang?"

"Hn."

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ ingin aku tidur di gu-gudang?"

"Hn."

"... A-apa aku terlihat se-seperti sampah bagi Sasuke- _kun_?"

Kini Sasuke menoleh. Pemandangan pertama yang menyapanya adalah Hinata yang sudah berderai air mata. Mendecih kesal, Sasuke menghampiri gadis yang lebih mungil darinya itu dan membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan diri di hadapannya. Ujung-ujung bibirnya perlahan tertarik ke samping, membentuk seringaian seperti sebelumnya.

Gadis lain mungkin menganggapnya sangat menarik atau seksi, menggugah hati, memabukkan akal sehat, tapi bagi Hinata, itu adalah penghinaan terbesar terhadapnya.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, pintu rumahku selalu terbuka, _ohime-sama_."

Hinata meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap bercak basah yang tertinggal di pipi. Sasuke masih berjarak satu jengkal dari wajahnya, dan percayalah, Sasuke _harus_ sangat berterima kasih karena Hinata adalah gadis dengan hati terbersih sedunia. Kalau Hinata adalah Sakura, mungkin Sasuke sudah dihajarnya dengan jurus judo andalannya―dengan catatan Sasuke harus diganti orang lain, Sakura pasti akan langsung luluh jika lawannya setampan Sasuke. Atau, kalau Hinata adalah Neji, sudah sedari tadi wajah itu diludahinya. _Sayang_ ―atau mungkin untungnya bagi seorang Sasuke, Hinata tak pernah punya niatan sekejam itu. Jangankan Sasuke, semut saja tidak tega ia injak.

Biarlah, ia pasti bisa tegar menghadapi semua cobaan dalam berbentuk Sasuke ini. Hinata tak mungkin menarik kata-katanya lagi. Hinata gadis pemberani yang tidak cengeng lagi. Hinata pasti bisa. _Semangat_! Karena ini adalah jalan ninjanya.

... _eh_.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **(A/N: Saya rindu pairing ini. Sudah berapa lama? Lima tahun? ;u;**

 **-nju)**


	2. Bully The Weak

**The Almighty's Weakness**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Possibly out-of-character, typos, the fuck with this shit? Why so serious?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di saat Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, matanya langsung melotot lebar. Bagaimana tidak, kondisi di sana sudah separah kamar yang _ditawarkan_ Sasuke padanya. Piring kotor menumpuk, tempat sampah penuh, dan meja makan berantakan. Ia tahu kalau pria memang tidak apik, tapi kakak sepupunya saja tidak separah ini. Hinata menulis catatan mental untuk merapihkan semua kekacauan ini nanti, setelah membuat makan malam―dan tambahan; tidak semua laki-laki tampan berkelakuan setampan wajahnya. Intinya, _Sasuke jorok_.

Dibukanya kulkas di sudut ruangan, dan lagi-lagi terkejut dibuatnya. Kalau dapur sungguhlah penuh dengan sampah-sampah berserakan, kulkas ini justru kosong melompong, sampai-sampai Hinata tidak menemukan botol berisi air satupun. Jika Hinata sudah mengalami disfungsi otak karena sambutan menyenangkan dari si tuan rumah barusan, ia sudah berteriak dan membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam kulkas ini saja, daripada harus menyesuaikan diri di dalam gudang atau tidur di atas sofa. Berterimakasihlah pada mentalnya yang sekuat baja karena latihan ketat dari ayahnya.

Hinata tidak mau berpikir kalau ia yang harus mengisi kulkas ini, tapi setelah ia membalikkan badan dan menatap Sasuke yang sudah berada tak jauh di belakangnya, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sambil bersandar di dinding, senyum menyebalkan itu masih terpasang, Hinata tahu kalau memang dirinya lah yang harus melakukan itu sekarang juga.

"A-aku pe-pergi keluar sebentar, Sa-Sasuke- _kun_."

"Kau mau ke mana?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya ke atas, berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan Hinata.

Hinata mengambil jaket yang lebih tebal dari dalam tasnya, menjawab, "K-ke minimarket di seberang."

"Kau ingin membeli makanan instan?" Sasuke mendengus tak suka. Hinata berjengit melihat pria itu melayangkan tatapan jijik terhadapnya. Padahal, memang itu yang sejak awal Sasuke ingin beli sedari tadi. Makanan yang mudah dibuat, sering diiklankan di televisi, dan tidak sehat jika dikonsumsi berlebih. "Kenapa tidak beli daging atau sayur-sayuran di supermarket yang buka 24 jam itu?"

"Ta-tapi itu jauh, Sasuke- _kun_. Se-sekarang sudah ha-hampir jam sembilan."

Pria berambut hitam itu mendekatinya, bercakak pinggang di depannya, masih dengan ekspresi yang dipertahankan, hanya sedikit tambahan raut wajah mengejek. "Memangnya kau apa? Anak kecil?" tanyanya. Dilihatnya Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Ini rumah _ku_ , aku yang punya aturan di sini. Kalau tuan rumah ini ingin makan selain makanan instan, maka kau akan membuatnya."

"Ta-tapi―"

"Tidak mematuhi perintah berarti kau siap melangkah keluar dengan membawa barang-barangmu. Mengerti?"

Hinata tidak mengangguk. Hinata tidak mau mengangguk, begini-begini ia juga bisa keras kepala.

"Sana pergi, cepat! Aku lapar."

Hinata _mengagguk_.

Gadis berambut sepinggang itu langsung berlari keluar saat mendengar bentakan Sasuke. Ia meraih dompetnya dan memakai sepatunya. Sebelum membuka pintu dan menghilang, Hinata menyempatkan diri berbalik badan, menatap Sasuke yang sudah kembali terpaku pada tayangan di televisi. "Pi-pintunya ja-jangan dikunci, Sasuke- _kun_." Ia mendengar Sasuke bergumam tak jelas di sana. Setidaknya, Hinata tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan mengabaikannya lagi seperti tadi. Hinata boleh baik hati, tapi jelas-jelas ia tidak bodoh. Ia tahu Sasuke sengaja membiarkannya menunggu di luar, walau kata ketiduran memang terdengar logis dan dapat diterima akal. Tetap saja, lima jam? Gila memang Sasuke itu.

.

.

.

"I-ini... terkunci?"

Hinata ingin menjerit dan menendang pintu di hadapannya. Ia baru saja pulang dari supermarket dan membelikan apa yang Sasuke minta. Di perjalanan pulangnya, ia sempat berkelahi (untung Neji pernah mengajarinya gerakan karate dasar agar Hinata dapat melindungi diri kalau kakak sepupunya itu tidak ada) dengan sekumpulan pria mabuk yang mencegatnya saat memotong jalan melewati gang kecil. Hinata juga bahkan harus berlari dari anjing yang mengejarnya karena bau daging di kantong belanjaannya. Sekarang apa? Sasuke menguncinya di luar _lagi_? Belum cukupkah kesialan yang ia terima hari ini?

Rasanya Hinata ingin mengadu pada mendiang ibunya. Menceritakan kekejaman yang Sasuke timpakan terhadapnya. Tapi, Hinata bukan anak kecil. Ia sudah mengaku pada Sasuke kalau ia bukanlah anak manja yang takut keluar malam sendirian. Menunggu lima jam lagi tidak terlalu terdengar mengerikan sepertinya. Mungkin?

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_?" Hinata mengetuk pintu apartemen itu. "Sasuke- _kun_?" Ia memencet bel tiga kali berturut-turut. "Sasuke- _kun_!" Hinata berteriak sambil menahan tangis. Ini ajaib. Belum pernah Hinata mengeluarkan suara selantang itu. Ia merasakan adrenalinnya terpacu saat menjerit tadi. Perasaan apa yang membuat jantungnya berdesir ini? Darah-darah di dalamnya seakan mengakselerasi kecepatan penuh mengelilingi tubuhnya. Mungkin ia akan lebih sering berteriak kalau rasanya semenyenangkan ini. Pantas Sakura selalu terlihat bahagia.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan Sasuke yang merengut tak suka. Hinata ingin bertanya pada pria di hadapannya, apa ia punya ekspresi lain selain raut muka yang seakan meminta diludahi? Tapi, Hinata menelan pertanyaannya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak mau Sasuke memarahinya lagi. Sudah untung dibukakan pintu.

"Sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, sesekali sesenggukan menahan tangis. Ia tahu Sasuke di balik pintu sedari tadi, tertawa iblis seakan dirinya antagonis seperti dalam serial drama mingguan di televisi, menunggu Hinata, sang protagonis yang selalu tertindas bagai bawang putih menangis dan memohon-mohon. Sedangkan Sasuke adalah bawang merahnya―tidak, Sasuke adalah bawang merah yang diulek bersama empat puluh buah cabai. _Pedas_!

"A-aku buatkan makan malam dulu."

"Hn."

Melalui sudut matanya, Sasuke mengikuti gerak-gerik Hinata. Bagaimana sang gadis menyimpan jaketnya di sandaran sofa sebelum menyibukkan diri di dalam dapur. Ia akui, Hinata berubah banyak. Rambutnya sudah panjang, badannya juga semakin bebentuk―sebagai lelaki normal, Sasuke pasti memperhatikan beberapa bagian tertentu dahulu. Yang masih sama mungkin sifat pemalu dan kikuknya―jangan lupakan rasa takutnya pada kecoak juga. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertemu? Terakhir melihat Hinata, kalau tidak salah saat pengumuman kelulusan SMP. Karena Sasuke memutuskan untuk melanjutkan SMA di sekolah khusus anak laki-laki, sejak itulah ia tidak pernah melihat Hinata lagi.

Dari dulu, Sasuke sering menjahili Hinata. Ada kepuasan tersendiri jika ia bisa membuat gadis itu menangis. Ia senang saat Hinata memohon-mohon agar Sasuke mengembalikan mainannya, atau berhenti menakut-nakutinya. Tapi, sejujurnya, ia _tidak_ _mau_ bertemu Hinata lagi. Itu adalah alasan pertama kenapa ia menolak mentah-mentah perintah ibunya untuk menyediakan ruangan kosong bagi gadis itu menetap sementara.

Sasuke ingat jelas, ia bisa mendeskripsikan secara detail dan berurutan kenapa ia begitu tidak mau menemui gadis ini, kenapa ia ingin saat kelulusan SMP dulu adalah pertemuan mereka yang terakhir. Dan Sasuke membenci mengakui kalau ia tidak dapat menghapus semuanya. Ia tidak dapat melupakan apa yang telah ia perbuat pada gadis tersebut.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia sudah berjalan perlahan mendekati teman sejak kecilnya itu. Tangannya bergerak ingin menyentuh surai halus yang terlihat lembut dan memanjakan indra perabanya, ingin merasakan telapaknya menyusuri tiap helai-helai yang menyangkut di sela-sela jari jemarinya, ingin menyesap wangi manis yang menyeruak dan nakal menggoda penciumannya, ingin―

" _A-aw_!"

Sasuke sontak menarik paksa tangannya yang tertahan di udara. Disembunyikan lengannya itu di belakang punggung sambil sedikit merutuki kelengahannya. Ia sedikit mengintip melalui pundak gadis itu dan melihat Hinata sedang memijat pelan jarinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Pisau dapur tergeletak tak tersentuh untuk beberapa saat selama Hinata membersihkan noda darah di wastafel.

Mendengus kesal, Sasuke menarik Hinata agar menghadap ke arahnya, mendesis, "Selalu ceroboh!" sementara tangannya yang bebas berusaha meraih kotak obat yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Dengan hati-hati, pemuda jangkung itu menempelkan plester pada telunjuk yang terluka. Berusaha tidak menekan jari ramping itu terlalu kencang. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menahan napasnya sendiri. Pantas, terasa ada yang sesak sedari tadi.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya sedikit, dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan sepasang iris lavender yang membesar, membuat mata sang gadis semakin bulat.

Perlahan, pipi bundar nan padat yang pucat berubah pekat, mengingatkan Sasuke akan roti kukus yang biasa ia konsumsi sebagai panganan ringan saat siang. Sasuke penasaran, kalau digigit, apa legit cokelat akan ikut melebur keluar? Meleleh di atas lidahnya yang meradiasi panas? Kendati rasa manis dibencinya, ia tak menyangkal jika itu candu dan sungguh adiktif.

Mencoba sedikit, tidak apa-apa, _kan_?

"Sa-Sasu―"

Suara Hinata tercekat saat Sasuke memajukan wajahnya ke arahnya. Ia ingin memalingkan kepalanya, tapi kedua manik obsidian itu seakan menghipnotis segala pergerakannya. Sasuke kan bukan pesulap―setidaknya, itu yang Hinata ingat terakhir kali.

Semakin lama, jarak keduanya semakin menipis. Deru napas hangat saling menerpa wajah satu sama lain. Ujung hidung Sasuke sudah hampir menyentuh ujung hidung Hinata. Mengetahui hal itu, Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dan―

 _JDUAKH!_

" _A-aw_! Sa-sakit!"

Hinata meringis. Sekonyong-konyong, ia menyentuh keningnya yang perih karena hentakan dadakan yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Rasakan! Makanya, cepat-cepat pergi dari sini!" Sasuke langsung menghilang ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Langkahnya agak diburu dan―kalau Hinata tidak salah lihat, selayang pandang ia mendapati warna merah menjalar sampai telinga Sasuke.

Hinata bergidik. Sasuke? Malu? Dua kata yang tak dapat disandingkan bersebelahan, kecuali ada tambahan lain seperti _'tidak_ _tahu'_ di antara Sasuke dan malu. Itu Hinata baru bisa percaya.

Ngomong-ngomong, sakit, tahu!

Sasuke itu kepalanya batu atau beton, sih?!

"Sasuke- _kun_ aneh," bisik Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. _Ah, biasanya juga_ memang _aneh_.

Hinata kembali menyibukkan diri dengan daging sapi yang sempat terabaikan. Diirisnya tipis-tipis daging di atas talenan, lebih berhati-hati karena ia tak mau kejadian barusan terulang. Matanya boleh fokus pada pisau yang ia pegang, tapi Hinata merasa saat ini pikirannya sedang mengambang, terapung dalam lautan memori yang dalam, berusaha berenang ke tepian mencari kotak harta yang terpendam.

Jauh, jauh, _semakin_ jauh, dan Hinata tenggelam. Kakinya mendadak tertarik ke bawah, bersamaan dengan nyeri yang ia rasakan di keningnya.

Jari yang terbalut plester diangkat untuk menyentuh pedih yang menyiksa. Ini bukan bagian di mana Sasuke menghentakkan tulang tengkoraknya yang keras itu ke arahnya, melainkan tempat di mana ia merasakan berbagai macam perasaan yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Sesak dan perih mendominasi.

Hinata tak tahu kalau sakitnya bisa muncul kembali. Padahal, selama ia belum bertemu pemuda _raven_ itu, Hinata tak merasakan ada masalah apa-apa. Baru ketika Sasuke menatapnya begitu ... intens, seakan menggali matanya lebih dalam, berusaha menerjemahkan gerak maniknya yang tak mau diam―gelisah, Hinata diserang sakit yang teramat, bagai luka lama yang dibubuhi garam.

Matanya ditutup erat, berusaha melupakan pening yang meradang. Setelah beberapa saat, Hinata merasa tenang seperti sedia kala.

 _Aku tidak mau mengingat_ itu _._

.

.

.

Sasuke berbohong kalau ia tak tergoda dengan santapan di meja makan, lagipula harga dirinya sudah menyegel air liur yang mati-matian ditahan di dalam mulut. Wangi daging sapi menguar dari mangkuk biru polos yang biasanya terisi ramen murahan. Bahkan, nasi putih saja terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

Seumur ia hidup di apartemennya sendirian, belum sekalipun makanan rumahan tersedia begitu apik dan lengkap. Lidah Sasuke merasa dimanja malam ini.

Sasuke melahap hidangannya dalam diam, begitu pula gadis bersurai indigo di hadapannya. Mereka cukup mengerti tata krama saat jamuan berlangsung, maka tak ada suara gaduh percuma yang mengusik kenikmatan.

Di sela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah, Sasuke melihat bekas merah tepat di tengah kening Hinata yang poninya agak tersibak. _Oh, gara-gara yang tadi._

Sejujurnya, Sasuke tak tahu apa yang baru saja merasukinya sampai lengah berbuat begitu pada Hinata. Untung saja kesadarannya muncul di saat yang tepat. Kalau tidak, Sasuke tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Hinata terlihat sangat ... menggoda. Hidung yang menggemaskan untuk dijawil. Pipi yang seakan berteriak meminta dicubiti. Belum lagi bibir mungil yang berisi itu terlihat merah merekah apalagi setelah digigiti berkali-kali karena kebiasaannya saat gugup.

Laki-laki normal mana yang tak meneguk ludah melihat sosok Hyuuga Hinata? Sasuke bukanlah pengecualian. Tapi, ia mengecualikan dirinya sendiri karena gadis yang dimaksud adalah _Hinata_ , teman saat kecilnya dulu, orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui.

Manik _onyx_ Sasuke berhenti di kening bagian kanan milik Hinata. Ada perasaan sesak tiap kali ia melihatnya. Tanpa tahu sopan santun, sumpit yang baru saja ia masukkan ke dalam mulut untuk menyuapi potongan wortel tadi menunjuk ke arah yang menjadi objek perhatiannya.

"Kena?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, berusaha menyaring pertanyaan mendadak dan tidak jelas milik Sasuke. Saat tahu ke mana mata Sasuke memusat, Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali sebelum menjawab, "Ti-tidak. Su-sungguh, tidak kena, kok. La-lagipula, sudah tidak apa-apa... _sudah lama_."

"Oh."

Hening kembali merajai sudut ruangan sampai kedua manusia di dalam menghabiskan makan malamnya. Sasuke beranjak duluan, meninggalkan piring dan mangkuk tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

"Kau tidur di mana?" Sasuke bertanya sambil melangkah ke arah kamarnya.

"S-sofa, Sasuke- _kun_ ," Hinata menjawab dengan suara agak dikeraskan.

"Hn."

Gadis itu melihat Sasuke lagi-lagi menghilang, meski hanya sekejap dan kembali dengan sebuah bantal dan selimut. Hinata melayangkan senyum tanda terima kasih. Siapa sangka Sasuke bisa semanis _ini_.

"Ingat, Hinata, kau cari apartemen baru dan sebisa mungkin cepat-cepat tinggalkan rumahku!"

Yah, walau hanya beberapa detik sebelum sifat menyebalkannya kembali lagi.

"I-iya, a-aku akan me-mencoba mencarinya nanti."

"Jangan nanti, sekarang!"

"I-iya!"

.

.

.

Hinata berusaha menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ini bahkan belum tengah malam, tetapi suara dengkuran Sasuke sudah membuat Hinata tetap terjaga. Ia sekarang sedang berbaring di atas sofa yang cukup membuat punggungnya merintih tak karuan dan tidak nyaman―belum lagi suara mengerikan yang berasal dari kamar Sasuke hanya memperparah keadaan.

Tangannya bergerak berusaha melindungi telinga dari suara berisik yang mengganggu. Namun, semakin lama, justru suaranya semakin menusuk pendengaran. Seakan-akan ingin membuat Hinata meledak―dan ya, memang berhasil. Karena saat ini Hinata benar-benar merasa kesal. Sasuke sengaja melakukannya agar ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak.

 _Kekanakan! Tidak berubah!_

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_?" Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke berulang kali. "Bi-bisa kecilkan suaranya tidak?" mohonnya dengan nada memelas.

Tapi, suara di dalam justru menjadi lebih menggila. Itu tidak terdengar seperti suara dengkuran manusia lagi. Seakan-akan seekor singa sedang mengaum di sana. Sasuke tak mungkin diam-diam memelihara singa, kan? Setidaknya pertanyaan di atas terdengar lebih ... _normal_ dibandingkan pikiran Hinata tentang Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bermetamorfosis menjadi seekor singa dan hampir membuat gadis itu ingin membenturkan kepala ke dinding agar mendadak amnesia.

Hinata memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Apapun itu, harus dihentikan. Bisa tak tidur semalaman ia nanti kalau diteruskan. Ternyata, pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka. Hinata penasaran, apa Sasuke tak takut diapa-apakan olehnya sampai tidak mengunci kamarnya sendiri? Mungkin Sasuke hanya yakin kalau Hinata tak mungkin punya niatan sekotor itu, dan Hinata senang kalau memang itu alasannya.

Saat Hinata sudah membiasakan matanya dengan kegelapan di dalam ruangan pribadi Sasuke, ia benar-benar dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang disediakan di depan. _Bayangkan_! Uchiha Sasuke sedang tertidur lelap di atas kasur berkapasitas dua orang, dililit selimut tebal dan nyaman (berbeda dengan selimut yang lebih tipis yang Hinata pinjam darinya), memeluk bantal, dan jangan lupakan _headphone_ yang terpasang manis di kepala. Sementara di atas meja tak jauh dari tempat tidur, Hinata melihat _DVD Player_ menyala dan memainkan suara-suara yang mengusiknya sedari tadi.

Oh, sungguh―benar-benar keterlaluan! Itu membuat Hinata _marah_. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hinata ingin sekali membekap Sasuke dengan bantal sampai tewas. Tapi tentu saja, semua hanya berputar di pikirannya. Karena itu tidak mungkin Hinata lakukan. Memotong ayam mati utuh menjadi potongan yang lebih kecil untuk dijadikan sup saja hati Hinata masih mencelos, apalagi mencincang daging Sasuke yang berpotensi menyerangnya balik.

Berjingkat agar tak membangunkan Sasuke yang tertidur nyenyak, Hinata berusaha mematikan kaset yang berputar. Ia tersenyum puas saat usahanya berhasil. Namun, ketika baru saja badannya berbalik untuk kembali, sebuah tangan dingin mencengkram erat pergelangannya dan membuatnya hampir menjerit.

"Kau," suara mendesis seperti ular membuat tengkuk dan bulu kuduk Hinata menegang. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, hah?!"

"A-aku h-ha-hanya me-me-mema-mematikan i-itu s-saja... su-sungguh!"

Sasuke di belakangnya mendengus. Siapa yang _harusnya_ marah, sih? Hinata kan jadi bingung sendiri.

"Pertama, kau berani masuk ke kamarku," Sasuke memaksa Hinata menghadapnya, hanya untuk ditunjukkan wajah ketakutan milik gadis di hadapannya. "Kedua, kau menyentuhku!"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun yang menarikku _duluan_."

Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya.

"Ketiga, cepat keluar dari sini dan cari tempat tinggal baru!"

Diteriaki begitu, sontak membuat Hinata melompat dan berlari kembali ke atas sofa. Ia buru-buru membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Hinata tahu, Sasuke sangat membencinya, sama seperti ia membenci Sasuke. Jadi wajar, kalau Sasuke sangat ingin ia segera mengangkat kakinya dan melangkah keluar dari sini. Dan Hinata, meskipun kesal, ingin juga cepat-cepat lenyap dari jarak pandang Sasuke. Sayang, Neji belum mengabarinya apapun tentang apartemen lain, meskipun beberapa jam baru terlewat. Mungkin, mereka harus terbiasa dengan presensi masing-masing untuk beberapa waktu lagi. Semoga saja besok Hinata dapat mengemas barang-barangnya dengan bahagia tanpa ada kekecewaan terbesit sia-sia.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **(A/N: Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan dan membosankan. Karena sejak awal, saya pengen bikin** **slow-build relationship** **. Nggak mau buru-buru mereka jadian *** _ **aduh spoiler**_ **-u-**

 **sasuhina69** , wkwkwk iya, Ukey emang jahil. Mukanya aja petakilan * _tewas dichidori_ * Makasih review-nya!

 **hikarishe** , semoga tetap seru sampai ke sananya ;u; Tenang aja, bakal diselesain kok... paling bertahun-tahun. Ehehehe... bohong. Sumpah. Makasih review-nya!

 **lovely sasuhina** , dari sebelum lahir juga udah nakal. Pas masih di dalem perut hobi banget narik ari-ari sampe maen lompat tali pake itu. Wkwkwk. Ukey bukan buta hati... dia emang nggak punya hati :| Hahaha. Makasih review-nya!

 **An Nisa Maharani** , arigachuu udah suka * _hugs_ * Iya, bakal selalu diusahain, kok. Saya juga excited sendiri bikin cerita ini. Makasih review-nya!

 **Shionna Akasuna** , ini belum seberapa kekejamannya. Dia sebenernya lebih keji dari ini wkwkwk. Makasih review-nya!

 **NurmalaPrieska** , yeeey, ini kelanjutannya! Jangan bosen ya bacanyaaa. Makasih review-nya!

 **hina hime** , dia bakal lebih sadis lagi nanti mwahahaha. Makasih review-nya!

 **Wanda Grenada** , nanti nggak akan kok, Hinata bakal jadi kuat, bakal kebal sama amukannya Sasuke wkwkwk. Makasih review-nya.

 **HachiBee** , hwaaaa! Kita manggilnya sama, Ukey! XD wkwkwk. Tenang, dia nggak akan gitu selamanya... dan saya juga nggak tega ngebuli Hinata terus-terusan ;u; Makasih review-nya!

 **Pikajun** , panggil nju aja, saya bukan thor, apalagi captain america XD Iya, Ukey emang jelek! Jelek banget! Pokoknya jeleek! * _tewas_ * Dia tertutup karena suatu alasan yang hanya dia sendiri yang tahu, biarlah semua terkuak nanti bersama waktu * _sok misterius_ * Makasih review-nya!

 **BlaZe Velvet** , ini kelanjutannyaaaa! Semoga tetap terhibuuur, yaa! Arigachuu lohh udah bilang lucu, padahal nggak niat, udah kebiasaan aja gitu ;u; Makasih review-nya!

 **Shoeen** , hehehe, emang pengennya alurnya emang nggak cepet-cepet, sih. Soalnya kagok nulisnya wkwkwk. Arigachuu iihh, udah manggil saya nju juga aiiiih * _hugs_ * Makasih review-nya!

 **HipHipHuraHura** , huaaa saya bukan thooor ;u; Panggil nju ajaa~ Tenang kok, tenang, masih banyak dere(?) Sasuke yang lain yang nanti bakal muncul wkwkwk. Makasih review-nya!

 **-nju)**


	3. Nurse The Sick

**The Almighty's Weakness**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning: Possibly out-of-character, beware of typos, etc.**

 **Why so serious?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"BANGUN!"

Hinata langsung melonjak dari posisi berbaringnya. Mata bundar alaminya menjadi lebih lebar karena terkejut. Napasnya jadi tak beraturan dengan dada yang naik turun berusaha mengatur ekshalasi. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Gadis dengan surai indigo sepunggung yang berantakan menatap ke samping, tempat di mana Sasuke berdiri dengan segala harga dirinya sambil bercakak pinggang, handuk disampirkan di atas pundak, wajah menekuk penuh benci dan dendam. Hinata jadi merasa kalau ia malah seperti melihat _debt collector_ sedang menagih hutang padanya.

Sambil menguap kecil, Hinata beranjak untuk berdiri. Sasuke masih bergeming. "Sudah pagi?" lirihnya.

Sasuke mendecih, tangannya menunjuk jam dinding yang nyalang terpampang, masih dengan alis mengerut ke bawah. "Iya, sudah jam 12 _pagi_ ," kedua ujung bibirnya ditarik, menciptakan seringaian yang membuat Hinata berjengit.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku dari tadi?" Kini Hinata benar-benar sudah sadar dengan sempurna. Ia meraih ikat rambut yang disimpan di atas meja semalam, segera mengikat rambutnya, kemudian bergegas ke dapur, "Bi-biar aku buatkan sarap— _umm_ , makan siang dulu," meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tak bergerak.

Sasuke dalam hati mengeluarkan lenguhan napas berat dan panjang, perlahan-lahan memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak nyeri. Sejak dari jam tujuh pagi, sebenarnya pemuda _raven_ itu sudah bangun, berniat menjahili Hinata yang tertidur lelap di atas sofa, sambil memegang dua ekor cicak mati di tangannya. Ya, Sasuke memang belum jera dengan kelakuan antiknya, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah puas.

Namun, ketika ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di balik kursi itu, pemandangan mengejutkan membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Bagaimana bisa Hinata tertidur dengan pulas terlentang, selimut sudah jatuh ke bawah, dan kaosnya terbuka, memperlihatkan perut rata sampai tepat satu jengkal di bawah dada.

 _Sialan. Apa-apaan pose_ submissive _itu?!_

Bayangkan! Sasuke itu pria normal, seratus persen normal! Tapi untungnya, Sasuke adalah pria normal yang _baik hati_. Dengan buru-buru dan perasaan menggebu yang entah disebabkan karena apa (walau sebenarnya Sasuke tahu tapi tak mau mengakui), ia mengambil selimut dan menutup seluruh badan Hinata dengan itu, termasuk kepalanya (Sasuke cukup terdistraksi dengan pemandangan bibir gadis itu agak terbuka). Sasuke melihat gadis itu mengerang karena tidur nyenyaknya terusik—syukurlah, tidak sampai bangun.

Sasuke sendiri sudah berlari masuk ke kamar dan mengurung dirinya di sana, mengutuk Hinata yang sudah _merusak_ pagi harinya yang seharusnya _menyenangkan_ , juga karena sudah membunuh dua cicak secara cuma-cuma. Meskipun pada akhirnya saat siang ia terpaksa keluar kamar karena perutnya memberontak.

Satu hal yang Sasuke catat di dalam memo mentalnya, _Hinata kalau tidur berantakan_.

.

.

.

"Begitu? Y-ya sudah, tidak apa-apa, _niisan_. Aku akan coba mencari sendiri di sekitar sini," Hinata menutup sambungan teleponnya, mendesah sambil menatap layar persegi panjang yang menampilkan foto Hanabi, ia, dan Neji tersenyum menghadap kamera. Rambutnya di sampirkan di belakang telinga sebelum menyimpan ponselnya di atas meja.

Neji baru saja bilang kalau ia belum menemukan apartemen kosong selain yang berada cukup jauh dari arah universitasnya. Hinata tentu tak mau kalau perjalanan pulang pergi memakan waktu banyak, lebih baik ia tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga saja kalau begitu.

Sebenarnya, ia ingin agar Neji terus mencari secepatnya, tapi kalau memikirkan bahwa kakak sepupunya itu sudah cukup disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya, Hinata menelan lagi permintaannya.

Seandainya kebakaran itu tidak terjadi, kan tidak akan ada yang direpotkan nantinya? Terlebih dalam kasus ini yang perlu digarisbawahi adalah Hinata.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, semuanya sudah terjadi dan Hinata mau tak mau menerima nasibnya. Walaupun tinggal satu atap dengan si bungsu Uchiha belum pernah sekalipun terlintas di benaknya.

Ralat, bertemu dengan si bungsu Uchiha adalah keinginan pertama dalam daftar permintaannya yang tidak ingin dikabulkan—bahkan jika itu pantas disebut permintaan, karena pada kenyataannya Hinata sama sekali tidak meminta.

Hidupnya sudah cukup _normal_ tanpa kehadiran si Uchiha—atau mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut _setelah Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi dalam jarak pandangnya._

Hinata memang membenci Sasuke, tapi dalam artian kalau ia tak mau _berhubungan_ apa-apa dengan pria itu. Tidak, tidak tidak. Terimakasih banyak karena Sasuke sudah menorehkan memori tak terlupakan semasa kecilnya dulu. Terimakasih juga karena sampai sekarang Hinata benci melihat serangga atau makhluk-makhluk lain yang terlihat tak menggemaskan dan tak berbulu.

Hinata tidak membenci Sasuke sampai-sampai ingin melihat pria itu menderita. Sudah dikatakan bukan, ia hanya tidak mau tahu menahu tentang Uchiha yang dimaksud. Apapun itu.

Sayang, karena kini ia percaya kalau dunia memang berputar. Seperti roda yang terus bergerak maju. Ada saatnya di atas, ada saatnya di bawah. Adil. Tapi bagi Hinata, ini tidak pantas disebut keadilan.

Pertama bertemu Sasuke setelah bertahun lamanya, ia merasakan keheningan canggung tiap mereka berada di dalam satu ruangan. Hinata tidak akan menyanggah, karena memang benar ia tak begitu nyaman bersama pemuda itu. Mereka mungkin pernah _dekat_ dulu (sekali lagi, terimakasih karena mendiang ibunya dan Uchiha Mikoto adalah sahabat sejak masih gadis, juga karena paman Fugaku dan ayahnya merupakan rival abadi yang entah sejak kapan berubah akrab menjadi rekan bisnis, atau Neji dan Itachi yang bahkan sampai sekarang kerap terlihat jalan-jalan bersama di sela-sela waktu libur mereka), tapi setelah suatu kejadian, _pertemanan_ mereka perlahan namun pasti merenggang—bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang memutuskan untuk masuk asrama di sekolah khusus pria dan Hinata juga yang memilih sekolah berbeda.

Terakhir kali melihat Sasuke adalah pada saat Hinata berangkat menuju upacara penerimaan murid baru di sekolahnya. Pemuda itu ... sudah melaju bersama dengan mobil yang semakin menjauh, sama sekali tidak melirik ke arahnya. Hinata bahkan tidak ingat apa Sasuke pernah berbicara lagi padanya semenjak _kejadian itu_.

Kejadian di mana Hinata kehilangan ibunya.

Bukan salah Sasuke, Hinata sama sekali tidak menyalahkan pemuda itu. Mereka hanya anak kecil dulu. Meski sekali Hinata memang pernah tak sengaja melampiaskan kesedihannya dengan menyudutkan Sasuke, ia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke menganggap semuanya serius.

Padahal, Hinata baru menerima. Tapi Sasuke, ia sudah menghilang tanpa sempat mendengar balasan dari permintaan maafnya.

Sasuke belum tahu kalau Hinata tidak marah.

Sasuke belum tahu kalau Hinata ... tidak menyalahkan.

"Bagaimana kata Neji?"

Hinata memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap Sasuke yang duduk di atas sofa sambil menyandarkan punggungnya, setoples camilan berada di pangkuannya. "Belum ada," jawabnya singkat, ikut duduk di sisi lain kursi, cukup jauh dari tempat pemuda itu berada.

"Cari sendiri sana," timpal Sasuke sekenanya. Ah, kapan sih _si pantat ayam_ ini tidak berlaku semaunya?

Mendengus dalam hati, Hinata bergumam, "Iya, aku cari nant—" terpotong karena Sasuke memelototinya, "—se-sekarang," lanjutnya mencicit.

Sudahlah, sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memutar ulang kenangan lama.

.

.

.

Hinata melangkah terhuyung ke arah kamar mandi. Baju bersih dipeluknya erat di depan dada, terlalu erat sampai-sampai ia takut nanti baju gantinya itu akan melesak masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Berlebihan memang, tapi kini otak Hinata tak lagi bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

Semua karena Sasuke yang terus-menerus menceramahinya tentang mencari tempat tinggal baru atau semacamnya. Entahlah, Hinata tak begitu mendengar spesifiknya, yang jelas ia memang harus cepat enyah dari rumah (mungkin Hinata lebih senang jika disebut neraka atau penjara, sama saja—atau tempat sampah, karena si pemilik yang notabene memang jorok) ini.

Selama dua jam lamanya, di saat yang bersamaan ia harus mendengar penjelasan dari pemilik apartemen, meminta maaf, mencari nomor telepon baru sambil menyipitkan matanya, mendengar acara televisi yang menayangkan pertandingan sepak bola, juga Sasuke yang tak berhenti menutup mulut dari kegiatan _mengomel_ (sesekali membentak karena Hinata tidak fokus padanya) sekaligus bersorak di depan layar.

Hinata bersyukur karena ponsel Sasuke sendiri berdering, menjauhkan dia dari bencana meski hanya beberapa menit. Dan ya, Sasuke sepertinya cukup baik karena mau menerima alasan ' _membersihkan diri sebelum berangkat keluar mencari apartemen baru dan membeli bahan untuk makan malam nanti_ '.

Hinata tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Ia memang akan keluar karena kemarin ia hanya membeli bahan makanan untuk satu hari, dan Sasuke ternyata makannya banyak. Tapi, tentang ia akan mencari apartemen baru—mungkin hanya agar Sasuke tak lagi mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan yang semakin lama semakin membuat Hinata jenuh. Sejak tadi, hampir seluruh apartemen yang ada di daerah tempat ia menetap sementara ini, bahkan di blok lain yang tak terlalu juah sudah mengklarifikasi bahwa untuk beberapa saat belum ada ruangan kosong bagi gadis itu. Yah, Hinata juga tak bisa menyalahkan. Sekarang memang semester baru dan banyak mahasiswa maupun pelajar sekolahan tingkat bawah yang berbondong-bondong mencari tempat terdekat dengan lembaga belajar mereka. Hinata bukannya kalah cepat, tapi sudah sejak ia mulai kuliah tahun lalu, apartemen itulah tempatnya bernaung. Dan bencana mengerikan yang terjadi bukanlah hal yang mampu diselesaikan dalam kurun waktu satu minggu atau dua hari.

Gadis itu mendesah, melangkah malas ke bawah _shower_. Namun, saat ia baru membuka penutpnya, Hinata tak sengaja kehilangan keseimbangannya karena tak begitu berkonsentrasi, dan akhirnya—

"Aaaaaa!"

—Hinata terpeleset jatuh.

Satu hal lain yang Hinata benci dari dirinya sendiri adalah kecerobohannya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Hinata tak tahu harus senang karena kepala Sasuke kini menyembul dari celah pintu, atau melempar botol _shampoo_ karena ada kemungkinan Sasuke dapat mengintipnya lain kali ketika ia mandi, atau kecerobohannya yang biasa terjadi tak hanya sekali.

Untung saja, baju yang ia kenakan belum sempat ditanggalkan.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ mesum," tuding Hinata sambil memijit pergelangan kakinya yang mendadak ngilu.

"Enak saja kalau bicara!" Sasuke bercakak pinggang di depan ambang pintu, "Aku mendengar kau teriak, kupikir kau menemukan hal aneh di sini."

Hinata mengernyit, masih dengan wajah menahan nyeri, "H-hal aneh apa?" Satu-satunya hal aneh yang Hinata tahu adalah Sasuke yang sudah berkeliaran di dalam kamar mandi, berhenti di depan wastafel tempat Hinata menyimpan bajunya, dan meraih sesuatu di balik deretan botol sabun.

"Ini," tangannya mengayunkan benda tersebut sampai mendarat tepat di samping Hinata.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah komikal, Hinata menatap ke arah benda itu, dan sekonyong-konyongnya, gadis itu menyeret tubuhnya mundur dengan panik sampai kepalanya menubruk dinding dengan cukup keras. Terkejut, Hinata melonjak, lupa akan kakinya yang sakit, namun terjatuh lagi. Mengerang.

" _Hey,_ kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Sasuke berjongkok di depan cicak mati yang ia gunakan tadi pagi, _setidaknya tidak sepenuhnya sia-sia_ , batinnya dalam hati. Dengan seringai geli menahan tawa, Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang sedang menunduk, "Kau benar-benar takut, eh, Hinata?" seringainya melebar, "Dasar, dari dulu sama sa—o-oi, Hinata?"

Sasuke berniat menyentuh pundak gadis itu yang bergetar, namun dengan segera ditepis oleh tangan mungil yang bergerak cepat. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, menampilkan bulir air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Sa-sakit," Hinata melirih, menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai mengeluarkan darah.

"Sakit?" Sasuke mengulang dengan raut terbodoh yang pernah Hinata lihat. Tatapannya yang semula kosong berubah panik dengan perasaan kalut dan berasalah, "G-gara-gara aku? Ma-maaf, Hinata. Kupikir kau—" pemuda itu tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Biasanya Hinata tak pernah berekasi emosional separah ini. " _Hey_ , kenapa kakimu?!" tangannya meraih kaki Hinata dengan pergelangan yang membiru, langsung mendapat pekikan lain dari gadis yang merintih.

"Sakit, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke tidak bodoh. Tidak ada yang pernah bilang Sasuke bodoh, atau Uchiha bodoh (walaupun secara literali Hinata baru saja menyaksikan bagaimana kalau seorang Sasuke terlihat bodoh—dan ia cukup puas). Mesin dalam otaknya langsung bekerja. Kalau Hinata sudah terjatuh sejak awal tanpa mengetahui rencana busuk Sasuke, dan menyadari kalau sekali lihat saja sudah jelas bahwa Hinata adalah orang yang ceroboh, kaki yang bengkak—oke, Hinata terpeleset. Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya.

"Kau jatuh, Hinata?"

"Kau bodoh, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Ralat. Tidak semua Uchiha pintar dan tidak selamanya Hyuuga Hinata _berbibir lembut_.

Alih-alih mengamuk karena tersindir, Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang menyelipkan lengannya di bawah kaki Hinata. Saat ia hendak meletakkan tangan satu lagi di punggung gadis yang dimaksud, Hinata langsung memberontak. "Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ mau apa?" tanyanya skeptis.

Mendecih, Sasuke menjawab, "Membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau tidak, nanti makin parah dan kakimu harus diamputasi!" Sasuke hanya menggertak saja, tapi tak menyangka kalau Hinata akan percaya. "Kalau kau buntung, bagaimana mau mencari apartemen baru," tambahnya dengan suara pelan yang sayangnya didengar Hinata dan mendapat balasan dengan tonjokan—yang tidak keras tapi tidak juga pelan—di dadanya.

"J-jangan mendoakan!" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Ketika Sasuke berniat mengangkatnya, ia membuka mulutnya, "A-aku berat, Sasuke- _kun_ , d-dipapah saja, jangan digendong," cicitnya malu-malu.

Terdiam, Sasuke membungkam mulutnya, menatap Hinata dengan wajah datar. "Kau memang terlihat _lebih berat_ di beberapa bagian, tapi kalau tidak mencoba, kau tidak akan pernah tahu."

Hinata menonjok dada Sasuke lagi, jauh lebih kencang dari yang pertama, wajahnya semerah tomat ranum.

Dengan mudahnya, Sasuke berhasil menggendong Hinata. Bibirnya terukir senyum penuh kemenangan, "Kau makan apa selama ini? Angin?" Belum sempat Hinata memprotes, Sasuke sudah melanjutkan, "Aku bahkan bisa melemparmu ke lantai bawah sekarang."

"AH! Turunkan aku, Sasuke- _kun_! A-aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Bercanda."

Hinata mendengus. Tadi ... Sasuke tidak terlihat sedang bercanda sama sekali.

.

.

.

Untungnya, Hinata segera diperiksa dan diobati. Hanya saja, untuk sementara waktu ia belum bisa bergerak terlalu banyak. Kelasnya baru dimulai tiga hari ke depan, Hinata hanya berharap ia dapat sembuh dalam waktu dekat agar bisa segera pindah.

Kini, Sasuke sedang sibuk memperban kaki Hinata karena sebelumnya ia tak sengaja menumpahkan kopi di sana. Sungguh, kali ini Sasuke benar-benar tidak sengaja. Percayalah. Setelah lemparan tiga bantal, dua majalah olahraga, dan _remote_ televisi yang telak mengenai kepala, akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan bertanggung jawab.

"S-S-Sasu—Sasuke- _kun_ ," Hinata memulai lamat-lamat, menolak menatap pria yang masih berkutat dengan lilitan perban. Mendengar Sasuke menggumam tak jelas, Hinata memilih melanjutkan, "A-aku sudah seharian mencari apartemen, t-tapi—tapi katanya masih belum ada yang kosong," lidahnya diteguk susah, "K-kalau boleh—"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, yang otomatis membuat Hinata membungkam mulutnya langsung, kedua jari telunjuknya terangkat, menunjukkan perban yang entah kenapa malah melilit di sana, "Susah, Hinata," akunya.

Tersenyum kecil, Hinata melepaskan ikatan itu, mengisyaratkan pada Sasuke agar ia yang melanjutkan sisanya.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke berdiri, mengambil _remote_ yang tergeletak di lantai, sebelum kembali ke sofa tempat semula ia duduk. Tangannya di letakkan di atas pegangan sofa dan kepalanya disandarkan pada punggung tangan, melirik Hinata melalui ujung matanya, "Hinata," panggilnya berusaha menarik perhatian gadis yang baru selesai melilitkan perban di kakinya.

Hinata menoleh, masih dengan senyum tadi, menatap Sasuke, tak menjawab—tapi Sasuke tahu kalau ia mendengarkan.

"Sarapan besok _omurice_ saja."

Mungkin karena perasaan bersalah yang menggerayapi punggungnya. Mungkin karena ingin mencicipi makanan sehat lebih lama. Atau mungkin karena senyum Hinata yang mengingatkan Sasuke akan masa lalu _mereka_ dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **(A/N: Astagaaa… I thought I would never complete this TT_TT Saya minta maaf banget karena plot yang berantakan dan—** _ **gah!**_ **Saya sendiri kurang suka sama chapter ini *mojok. Saya janji bakal nyelesain ini, tapi masalah update cepet atau gimana, saya nggak mau dosa, ah -3- Maaf banget ya, tapi tetep diusahain, kok.**

 **Sekali-kali Hinata boleh jahat, kan XD**

 **Makasih banyak buat** NurmalaPrieska, lovely sasuhina, sasuhina69, HipHipHuraHura, lenacchi, hina hime, HachiBee, Pikajun, Shoeen, **atau yang akunnya nggak kesebut, atau yang nyempetin baca, semuanya, makasih *cium satu-satu***

 **Saya nggak sempet balas satu-satu, tapi chapter depan pasti, deh.**

 **-nju)**


	4. Help The Sick

**The Almighty's Weakness**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Possibly out-of-character, beware of typos, a piece of shit, but**

 _ **why so serious?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bunyi bel dari depan membuyarkan lamunan Hinata yang sedang memotong sayuran di dapur. Gadis itu dengan segera berjalan ke wastafel dan mencuci tangannya buru-buru sebelum berlari-lari kecil ke arah sumber suara.

Hinata sempat berhenti sebentar saat ia melewati ruang tamu—atau lebih tepat disebut ruang tengah yang beralih fungsi menjadi _ruang tidur_ miliknya. Kepalanya ia gelengkan dan jari-jemari lentiknya mengelus dadanya pelan-pelan. Karena di sana, di atas sofa biru muda, satu-satunya tempat Hinata dapat bersandar sembari mencurahkan isi hati, sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang malas-malasan sambil menonton acara TV murahan, lengkap dengan satu bungkus besar keripik kentang (yang Hinata beli untuk dirinya sendiri dan, _sumpah_ , sudah Hinata sembunyikan di dalam laci meja kecil tempat ia biasa menyimpan barang-barangnya). Belum cukup sampai di sana, Sasuke dengan cueknya tiduran tanpa baju sedikitpun tapi celana pendek yang sudah dipakainya sejak kemarin.

Menahan hasrat untuk tidak menyebarluaskan _aib_ Sasuke di jejaring sosial, Hinata memilih berpura-pura tidak melihat pemandangan yang dimaksud.

Saat Hinata membuka pintu, yang menyapanya adalah sepasang suami istri yang sudah lama Hinata kenal. Wanita yang masih terlihat muda itu merentangan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dengan gembira, sementara suaminya di samping hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Hina- _chan!"_ Mikoto memekik dan langsung menghambur menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Tidak sampai di situ, nyonya Uchiha itu mengangkat kepala Hinata dan memberi ciuman penuh sayang di kedua pipi bundarnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hinata menarik bibirnya, menciptakan senyuman yang dipaksa setelah beberapa detik terlewat. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Mikoto nampak tidak percaya. Alisnya ditarik ke bawah sebelum kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. "Pasti Sasuke bikin repot, ya?" tuduhnya tanpa basa-basi.

Hinata ingin menggeleng. Bagaimanapun juga, dia gadis yang menjunjung tinggi rasa hormat dan sopan santun. Mana mungkin ia menceritakan kelakuan biadab Sasuke pada ibunya sendiri padahal baru beberapa hari dia menumpang di sini. Kasihan Sasuke. Meskipun kelakuannya memang keterlaluan, Hinata tidak mau merepotkan. Hinata sangat, _sangat_ ingin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hinata mengangguk.

Tanpa mendengar kata apapun lagi dari Hinata, Mikoto langsung melesak masuk ke dalam apartemen milik anak bungsunya itu. Kakinya sengaja dihentakkan kencang-kencang. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Mikoto untuk menemukan anak _kesayangannya_. Ia berhenti tepat di belakang sofa tempat Sasuke bersantai dan memajukan kepalanya, membiarkan rambut hitam panjang yang tidak ia ikat berjatuhan ke bawah.

" _Kaasan?!_ " Sasuke nyaris melonjak dari posisinya ketika melihat wanita menatapnya sangar dari atas.

Mikoto tidak merespon sama sekali. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tampan milik anaknya, namun matanya juga melotot semakin lebar. Sementara Sasuke berdoa dalam hati agar sofa empuknya dapat menelannya hidup-hidup sekarang juga sebelum ibunya sendiri yang memakannya.

"Sasuke, Hinata di sini ikut tinggal, bukan pembantu!" cecar Mikoto setelah ia kembali berdiri tegak, tangannya menyilang di depan dada. " _Kaasan_ sudah janji pada Hiashi kalau Hinata aman dan sejahtera, bukannya menderita. Mau _kaasan_ laporkan pada Hiashi?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya buru-buru. Ayah Hinata itu, meski terlihat pendiam dan kalem, sudah meraih tingkat tertinggi dalam judo dan Sasuke percaya kalau Hiashi tak akan segan-segan melakukan pelanggaran berat padanya.

"Makanya. Jangan macam-macam sama Hinata, mengerti?" ucap Mikoto dengan nada mengancam. Ia mendengus melihat kondisi Sasuke yang berantakan, apalagi rambutnya yang makin tak jelas saja. Antara gemas dan kesal— _ehem_ , ralat, maksudnya—dengan kesal, Mikoto mengangkat tangannya dan mulai mencubiti perut anaknya yang tak tertutup sehelai kain pun itu. "Pakai baju dan mandi dulu, Sasuke! Ini sudah hampir makan malam."

Sasuke lompat ke arah kamar mandi.

Hinata yang melihat kejadian barusan hanya mampu menangkup mulutnya takjub. Padahal ia sudah sejak pagi mengomeli Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak didengar. Dalam hati, Hinata berharap Mikoto tinggal saja di sini setidaknya sampai Hinata pergi. Kalau ibunya ada, Sasuke jadi lebih mudah diatur.

.

.

.

Makan malam hari ini mungkin adalah makan malam terbaik selama Hinata tinggal bersama Sasuke. Biasanya, Sasuke akan terus-terusan mengumpat, entah karena tidak ada tomat, atau tomatnya kurang banyak, atau kenapa porsi tomat pada piring Hinata lebih banyak dibanding porsi tomat di piringnya, atau rasa tomat yang berbeda karena Hinata tidak membelinya di tempat Sasuke biasa membeli tomat. Kali ini, Sasuke makan dengan khidmat. Sunyi. Diam. Tenang. Hinata senang.

(Apalagi karena dengan sengaja Hinata diam-diam mengurangi jumlah tomat yang ada pada piring Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke sadar dan menahan diri untuk tidak mengamuk, karena sejak piringnya disajikan, ia sudah menusuk Hinata dengan pelototan terseramnya.)

Mikoto yang duduk di samping Hinata terus-terusan bertanya tentang banyak hal, baik yang bersifat pribadi dan hal lainnya bersifat jauh lebih pribadi. Hinata tidak keberatan sama sekali. Ia menyayangi Mikoto seperti ibunya sendiri. Sejak kecil, Hinata juga sering dirawat oleh Mikoto kalau ibunya sedang sibuk atau ketika Hinata ingin bermain di kediaman Uchiha—tapi bukan dengan Sasuke tentunya.

"Jadi, Hinata, kelasmu dimulai besok, kan?" tanya Mikoto sambil memotong potongan daging di piringnya. Hinata membalasnya dengan gumaman kecil. "Kelasmu sama seperti Sasuke?"

"Tidak _bachan_ , a-aku jurusan sastra."

"Berangkat nanti naik apa?"

Hinata yang tidak menyangka Mikoto akan melontarkan pertanyaan begitu, nampak tertegun sejenak. Jarak apartemen Sasuke dengan tempat kuliahnya memang tidak jauh, lima belas menit juga sampai. Hanya saja, untuk sesaat, semenjak kedua orangtua Sasuke tiba, sepertinya Hinata melupakan hal penting.

"Ku-kurasa jalan kaki. Ti-tidak jauh kok dari sini," jawab Hinata pada akhirnya.

"Jalan kaki?" kini Fugaku yang belum sekalipun membuka suaranya selama makan malam berlangsung bertanya. Alisnya ditekuk ke bawah.

"I-iya ... jalan kaki?"

Fugaku tidak langsung memberi respon, hanya menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Yang ditatap berpura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya, meski sesekali mencoba mengintip melalui sela-sela poni panjangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Fugaku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan bercanda, Hinata," ucap Fugaku, seakan-akan apa yang Hinata katakan sebelumnya adalah hal yang aneh. Mikoto dan Sasuke hanya menatap sang kepala keluarga dengan heran.

"Memangnya kenapa, _anata_?" Mikoto balik bertanya, tanpa sadar juga mewakili pertanyaan Hinata.

Fugaku memasukkan potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyah. Ia tidak balas menatap anak dan istrinya, melainkan kembali memfokuskan matanya pada Hinata. "Kakimu," tambah Fugaku setelah beberapa detik terlewat.

Mendengar pernyataan Fugaku, Hinata terkesiap. Tiba-tiba rasa nyeri kembali menggelitik seluruh saraf di pergelangan kakinya. Hinata memang mengenakan rok panjang putih yang sampai menutupi mata kakinya. Ia terlalu asyik menghabiskan waktu di dapur dan terlalu sibuk berbincang dengan Mikoto sampai-sampai lupa kalau kakinya masih terasa sakit.

Mikoto langsung mentap Hinata khawatir. Ia melihat ke bawah meja dan memperhatikan kaki yang dimaksud suaminya. Memang ada perban di sana. "Hina- _chan_ , kakimu kenapa?"

Hinata yang masih menahan sakit hanya mengeluarkan erangan kecil. Ia sudah berjalan bolak-balik dari tadi dan semua rasa perihnya seperti dibayar sekaligus kini.

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Mikoto sudah menolehkan kepalanya pada satu-satunya orang yang belum bereaksi. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya memberi tatapan tajam dan dalam, matanya berkilat penuh selidik. " _Sasuke."_

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Ada keringat dingin yang membasahi pelipisnya, tengkuknya juga meremang. Ia cepat-cepat mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan dada untuk melindungi tubuhnya siapa tahu ibunya akan tega melempar seluruh garpu yang ada di meja makan ke arahnya. Pose defensif. "Bukan aku, _kaasan_!"

Mikoto bergeming.

"Serius, Hinata tiba-tiba jatuh kemarin," bela Sasuke mati-matian. "Hinata, katakan sesuatu!"

Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. Pandangan jahatnya berubah hangat ketika melihat gadis mungil itu hanya mengangguk kelam. (Sasuke merutuk lagi dalam hati.)

"A-aku ceroboh, bu-bukan salah Sasuke- _kun_ , kok."

Meski sebenarnya memang Hinata ingin melihat Sasuke lebih menderita, tapi ia tak mungkin menyalahkannya hanya karena hal sepele...

Ah.

 _Oh._

"Justru Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ membantuku," lanjut Hinata, berusaha meyakinkan Mikoto kalau anaknya sama sekali tidak bersalah dan bebas tuduhan. Bibirnya terangkat, membentuk senyuman kecil malu-malu ditambah semburat merah muda di kedua pipi bundar khas milikya. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada Sasuke kemarin. Kalau lukanya tidak segera diobati, pasti bengkak, sakitnya juga pasti makin parah. "Sasuke- _kun_ menggendongku _dari kamar mandi_ sampai rumah sakit."

"Kamar mandi?!"

Sasuke mengubah pose defensifnya menjadi jurus defensif, alias—

" _Sasuke_ , jangan lari! Dasar anak mesum!"

.

.

.

Sasuke memijit pelan pelipisnya karena pening yang mendadak. Ini baru jam sembilan malam, tapi Sasuke sudah ingin tidur dan mengisi ulang semua energinya sampai besok. Setelah ceramahan panjang, aksi kejar-kejaran dengan ibunya, cubitan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, Sasuke sudah sangat capek.

Sangat, _sangat_ lelah.

Ia bahkan tidak membalaskan dendamnya pada Hinata yang hanya tersenyum polos padanya setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Mikoto dan Fugaku yang berpamitan pulang.

Baru saja matanya tertutup dan semua kesadarannya nyaris menghilang di alam bawah sadar, suara kunci pintu mengejutkannya. Sasuke diam beberapa saat, berusaha memproses semuanya meski otaknya sulit bekerja sempurna. Lalu, Sasuke mendengar suara langkah sepatu dan pintu dibuka.

 _Hinata_?

Ia cepat-cepat beranjak dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Benar saja, Hinata sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil merapihkan lipatan jaketnya sambil menopang satu tangan pada kenop pintu. Penasaran, Sasuke meninggalkan kamarnya dan berjalan mendekati gadis itu. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke. "Minimarket," jawabnya singkat.

Sasuke meletakkan satu tangannya di pinggang, bertanya untuk yang kedua kali, "di seberang?" dan hanya dibalas anggukan kecil.

"Mau beli apa?"

"P-perban baru s-sama bahan buat sarapan besok."

Kedua iris Sasuke menatap Hinata lama. Mulai dari ujung rambutnya, sampai ujung sandalnya. Ia berhenti sepersekian detik pada bagian pergelangan kaki yang dililit perban putih.

Oke. Sasuke bisa jahat. Sasuke bisa kejam. Sasuke memang orang yang tegaan. Tapi, tidak setiap saat Sasuke akan menjadi Sasuke _yang begitu_. Ia kadang merasa kasihan pada beberapa hal. Seperti ketika kakaknya, Itachi tak sengaja menabrak pohon dengan mobilnya. Sayang, padahal mobilnya masih baru. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke tetaplah manusia yang punya perasaan (walau kebanyakan perasaan yang dimaksud berupa benci, dendam, kesal, dan sejenisnya). Masa iya Sasuke mau membiarkan Hinata yang jalannya saja terseok-seok, badannya mudah menggigil saat malam, dan korban sempurna untuk para perampok dan penculik keluar sendirian?

"Aku ikut," ucap Sasuke seraya memakai sandalnya dan berdiri tepat di samping Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua. "Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ mau beli apa?"

"Cat minyak," jawab Sasuke asal-asalan.

"Di minimarket?"

"... di sampingnya ada toko buku."

"Oh, iya."

Untung Hinata bukan tipe orang yang banyak tanya. Sasuke kan bingung harus jawab apa kalau Hinata tahu di kamarnya tiga set cat minyak masih utuh, penuh, dan disegel.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Sasuke agak kesal karena Hinata yang memang jalannya lambat, jadi makin seperti siput dengan kondisi kaki begitu. "Kau pulang saja, biar aku yang beli semuanya," tawar Sasuke.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya keras kepala. "Jangan pernah menyerah Sasuke- _kun_ , mimpi itu harus diraih meski perjalanannya sulit ... a-ah! Ma-maksudku, ka-kalau aku ti-tidak latihan berjalan dari sekarang, a-aku tidak bisa jalan besok—ma-maksudnya—"

"Hinata," potong Sasuke. Ia menundukkan badannya sehingga sejajar dengan jarak pandang Hinata. Bola mata lavender bulat itu balas menatapnya. Kapan terakhir kali Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata sedekat ini? Dadanya kini bergerumuh. Hinata memang tidak pernah berubah. Bulu matanya masih selentik dulu, halus menyapu pipi ketika berkedip malu. Hembusan napas hangatnya bagai angin yang menerpa lembut wajah Sasuke.

"S-Sasu-Sasuke- _kun_...?"

Sasuke terhenyak. Matanya membelalak lebar. Entah bagaimana caranya, kini jarak antara ia dan Hinata hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Kedua ujung hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Setelah otaknya mampu mencerna semua pertanyaan yang berseliweran di dalam benaknya, Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum tertawa kencang.

Hinata mengerutkan kening melihat Sasuke berubah maniak dalam waktu sepersekian detik. "Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ kenapa?" tanyanya, lantas cepat-cepat menarik tangannya untuk melindungi keningnya, tak mau kejadian tempo lalu terulang.

Sasuke ikut mengangkat tangannya, tapi untuk menarik dua _mochi_ kenyal yang berada di depannya. Biar saja pipi bundar itu makin merah. "Hinata, jadi mimpimu itu adalah dapat berjalan dari sini ke minimarket? Kau ini memang aneh," geram Sasuke, masih mencubiti pipi Hinata yang berusaha menarik tangan Sasuke menjauh.

"Sasuke- _kun_ apa-apaan, sih?" Hinata merengek. "Sakit tahu!"

Setelah Sasuke melepaskan jari-jemarinya dari wajah Hinata, pemuda itu tiba-tiba membelakanginya dan berjongkok di depannya.

Hinata mengernyit heran lagi. Sekarang Sasuke kenapa? Minta ditendang atau apa?

"Naik," ucap Sasuke yang lebih mirip perintah.

"Sasuke- _kun_? A-aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Banyak jalan agar mimpimu dapat tercapai, Hinata," Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Hinata tepat di mana, sementara bibirnya ditarik menciptakan seringaian khas miliknya (tapi Hinata percaya, seringaian itu tidak semenyebalkan biasanya). "Ini jalan paling cepat."

Mungkin Sasuke hanya ingin semuanya cepat beres, cepat pulang kembali, dan akhirnya menrebahkan diri di atas kasur. Atau mungkin Sasuke memang ingin membantu.

Satu hal yang pasti, ini pertama kalinya Hinata mematuhi suruhan Sasuke dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **(A/N: Jujur, saya kehabisan ide. Mendadak cerita ini hilang dari otak saya. Ini juga gitu aja ditulis tanpa dicek ulang. Makasih banyak buat yang baca dan ngasih review baik berupa kritik dan saran yang membangun atau sebagainya. Saya cinta kalian semua.**

 **-nju)**


End file.
